Friend with Ed
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Ed got banished from the Outland, so Zuri is here to help him.


At the Prideland, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri were on their way to the Gazelles.

Tifu said, "So Kiara, why are we going back to the Gazelles?"

Kiara said, "Well, we didn't get through many tracking, because the Hyneas was attacking us."

Zuri said, "Are you sure this is the great idea? I mean, I don't feel comfortable with this."

Tifu said, "Don't worry Zuri. As long that we stick together, we'll be able to get some meat for the Pride."

Kiara said, "But remember, we can only take as much as we need. Which is why you shouldn't bite off more than you can chew."

Soon, Kiara and her friends finally made it to the Gazelles.

Kiara said, "Alright, are you ready?"

Tifu said, "Yep."

Zuri said, "I think so."

Kiara said, "Okay. Let split up and remember, be careful."

The cubs nodded and they split up to track down animals. As Zuri was tracking down animals, she saw a Hyneas on the borders of the Prideland. She was going to call Kiara, but the Hyneas was feeling sad. She went over by herself.

Zuri said, "Hey, are you okay?"

Ed gasped and said, "Who you are?"

Zuri said, "I'm Zuri. What your name."

Ed said, "Me Ed name."

Zuri said, "Why do you talk like that?"

Ed said, "Don't I know."

Zuri said, "What are you doing here all by yourself."

Ed said, "Banished I was."

Zuri said, "You were banished. By Janja.

Ed said, "Yes."

Zuri said, "Oh dear. How?"

Ed said, "Well, after lost Kion Guard, we special meeting held Janja and the rest Hyneas. Later, three us want join the Hyneas. We all have special task we do must. I was worst on those task. After result, I sort of crash part of the Outland territory and crazy laugh as I go. Later, Janja had enough me and banished me from Outland."

Zuri said, "Uh, let me get this straight. After the Hyneas lost to Kion and the Lion Guard, you three showed up to join in. You each have a special task you needed to do. After the result came, you sort of goofed off and crash part of the Outland territory and laugh crazy, which made you got banished in the first place."

Ed nodded.

Zuri said, "Oh dear. You poor thing."

Ed said, "What am I do?"

Zuri said "Hmm, I think I could take you back to the Outland and have Janja take you back."

Ed said, "How?"

Zuri said, "Well, it look like I'm gonna have to change you a little bit."

Ed said, "You do for me."

Zuri said, "Of course. I just need to make sure no one is here to see you with me. Come on, let go give you a bath."

So Zuri took Ed to the watering hole to give him a bath. Soon, Zuri made sure that Ed is a clean as a whistle.

Ed said, "Wow, that is nice you."

Zuri said, "Thanks. I know it kind of weird of a lion helping a Hyneas, but I'm usually the soft one sometime."

Meanwhile, behind the bushes. Fuli saw Zuri giving a Hyneas a bath. She gasped and went to tell Kion. Meanwhile, Kion and Bunga are playing fruit. Soonm Fuli came with an important announcement.

Fuli said, "Kion."

Kion said, "Fuli, what wrong?"

Fuli said, "I just saw something horrible."

Bunga said, "What is it?"

Fuli said, "I just saw Zuri giving one of the Hyneas a bath.

Kion gasped and said, "What Hyneas?"

Fuli said, "I don't know, but I bet it is one of Janja's minions."

Ono said, "I'm gonna go tell Simba."

Kion said, "Ono wait, we can't tell on Zuri just because she is helping a Hyneas."

Beshte said, "So, what do we do?"

Kion said, "I'm gonna go find Kiara. You guys make sure my dad didn't see it."

The gang nodded and Kion went to look for Kiara. Meanwhile, Kiara and Tifu were still practicing their hunting lesson.

Tifu said, "Hey Kiara, how was the tracking going?"

Kiara said, "It was going great. I just track down five animals already."

Tifu said, "Wow, that is so cool. I wish I can do that."

Kiara said, "Well, it just takes practice you know."

Tifu said, "I guess so. By the way, have you seen Zuri yet?"

Kiara said, "No, not really."

Tifu said, "I hope she didn't get her claw stuck in a tree again."

Kion said, "Kiara, Tifu, over here."

Kiara said, "Huh? Hi Kion, what is it?"

Kion said, "I have bad news."

Tifu said, "What is it?"

Kion said, "Fuli just saw Zuri giving one of the Hyneas a bath.

The two cubs gasped.

Kiara said, "Wait, what Hyneas?"

Kion said, "I don't know, but if we don't think of something fast, she'll get hurt."

Tifu said, "Wait, I don't think Zuri is gonna get hurt, just because she is helping a Hyneas."

Kiara said, "Well, there's only one way to find out, come on."

So Kion, Tifu, and Kiara went to search for Zuri. Meanwhile, Zuri is drying up Ed's fur.

Zuri said, "Here, all better."

Ed said, "Zuri thanks."

Zuri said, "You're welcome. Now we gotta fix your brain."

Ed said, "My what?"

Zuri said, "Your brain. It seems to me that the reason why you talk funny is that your brain is not function properly."

Ed said, "How?"

Zuri said, "Well, I think Rafiki might give you a brain surgery, but I'm not sure if he'll let you have it, noticing you're a Hyneas."

Ed said, "Aw."

Kion, Kiara, and Tifu said, "ZURI!"

Zuri gasped and said, "Oh no, it Kiara, hide Ed."

So Ed tried to hide, but he tripped down.

Zuri groaned.

Kiara said, "Zuri, what is the meaning of this?"

Zuri said, "What do you mean?"

Kion said, "Don't act like you don't know anything. Why are you being friendly with the Hyneas?"

Zuri said, "What Hyneas?"

Tifu said, "The one behind you."

Zuri sighed and said, "Okay I'll you. You see, Ed was banished from the Outland by Janja, so I'm trying to help him by giving him the new personally so he can return to the Outland."

Kiara said, "What?"

Zuri said, "Please don't tell Simba. Please."

Kion said, "Well, okay, but we're only doing this for you."

Zuri said, "Thank you so much."

Ed said, "Uh Zuri, they're not hurt me not yet."

Zuri said, "Don't worry Ed. These are my friends. This is Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard, Kiara, the future queen of the Prideland, and this is Tifu."

Ed said, "It nice meet you."

Kiara said, "It nice to meet you too."

Tifu said, "But, why is he talking weird?"

Zuri said, "It a long story. Right now we gotta go to Rafiki's and give him a brain surgery so he can talk properly."

Kion said, "Are you sure Rafiki will do that?"

Zuri said, "It a worth to try."

Kiara said, "Well then, let go."

So the four went to Rafiki's hut to get Ed a brain surgery.

Tifu said, "Hey Rafiki, are you in here?"

Rafiki said, Aw, if it isn't my four lions friends and- Wait a minute. Why is there a Hyneas here?"

Zuri said, "Allow me to explain Rafiki, but Ed was banished from the Outland and I'm trying to get him to return home. Right now, we need to change his personally by giving him a brain surgery."

Rafiki said, "A brain surgery."

Kion said, "Yeah, can you do it?"

Rafiki said, "Well, I guess I could."

Ed said, "Oh thank Rafiki."

Rafiki said, "But this will take drastic measure, so I'm gonna need some privacy."

Kion said, "Okay."

Zuri said, "Get well Ed."

Ed said, "Will I."

So Rafiki took Ed to the lab to do some brain surgery. It took him four hours of fixing his brains. Soon, he called the lions to come pick him up.

Rafiki said, "Okay cubs, are you ready?"

Zuri said, "Yes."

Rafiki said, "Well then, meet the new and improve Ed."

Ed said, "Hi guys."

Kion said, "Ed, you okay."

Ed said, "Yeah, my brain was a little different."

Tifu said, "Well, his words are in placed."

Ed said, "Yep. Thanks Rafiki."

Rafiki said, "You're welcome Ed. See ya."

Kiara said, "Okay, so now what do we do?"

Zuri said, "Now we gotta take Ed back to the Outland."

Ed said, "But, what if they don't want me there?"

Kion said, "Don't worry. I think they will now."

So the gang went to the Outland to take Ed home. Meanwhile, Janja was taking a nap, until he saw someone coming.

Janja said, "Hey, who goes there?"

Ed said, "Janja. It me."

Janja gasped and said, "Who say you can come here?"

Ed said, "But Janja I-"

Janja said, "I told you not to come back."

Ed said, "But.."

Zuri said, "Janja, please stop."

Janja gasped and said, "Lions. You bought them here."

Kion said, "No, we did."

Janja said, "But why?"

Zuri said, "Janja, Ed told us that you banished him because he wasn't a very good Hyneas. That is why we gave him a brain surgery to change him. He is still evil, but we just change his talking voice personally."

Janja gasped and said, "You gave him a brain surgery."

Tifu said, "Yep."

Janja said, "That is the nicest thing every lions had ever done for me."

Kiara said, "So, will you let Ed be in the Outland again?"

Janja said, "Yes, I will let Ed be in the Outland under one condition."

Ed said, "Sure. I'll do anything."

Janja said, "You must promise me to be the best, toughest Hyneas ever."

Ed said, "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Kion said, "Well, I think we gotta go now."

Ed said, "Thank you Zuri, for everything."

Zuri said, "You're welcome Ed and whenever you want to attack us, you can always find me first."

Ed said, "It a deal."

So the four cub went back home to the Prideland happily.

The End.


End file.
